Hybrid Harry
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry ends up getting bit by a werewolf and vampire. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Here is my next challenge! It is called Hybrid Harry. It is pretty much that Harry interrupts a fight between a werewolf and a vampire and becomes part of both species. Strong! Darker! Smarter! Obscure magic user! Harry. This is a harem and has bashing of Weasleys, Dumbledore, and several others.**

**Chapter 1: The-Boy-Who-Got-In-The-Way**

It was another usual night in the boring neighborhood known as Privett Drive. Harry was locked out of his house for the third time that week. Not that Harry was one who was worried. He had hiding spots for this event.

You see, Harry wasn't the best treated kid. He was the epitome of a sob story child. Left with abusive relatives, parents died at a young age, and famous without knowing it.

Anyways, Harry was on his way to one of the usual hiding spots that he went to: a small tent made of branches with a blanket that he found in the trash. Harry had made this spot himself. It was in a lesser used section of the park surrounded by branches and thistle bushes.

Harry was on his way when he heard a strange growling noice followed by a loud howl and then the sound of skin being pierced.

Harry, playing the ever-lovable-idiot tonight, decided that it would be a good idea to get closer and investigate, unaware of the fact that he was now in the middle, literally in the middle, of the ever-popular vampire-werewolf fight.

By the time Harry finally realised that he was in the middle of a fight between two odd creatures that he had never seen before, it was too late. Harry had been scratched by the werewolf and bitten by the vampire.

Both creatures paused in their crusade to kill the other as they saw that a bystander was now involved. The werewolf only because it sensed that the interference was by a superior pack member. The vampire could also sense that the boy was one of them, but not to the extreme of the werewolf, but he could smell both a vampire and a werewolf on him.

"What the bloody..." The vampire trailed off as he realized that the spectator was changing.

Harry's unruly hair became longer, teeth elongated, and his muscles became a bit more defined from the blood in him. He also lost the malnourished look that he had had before. Harry had become the average height, if not a little bit taller, than a person his age.

"I must report this back to the others" The vampire and werewolf both thought, simultaneously.

After a few hours of boring details I won't bother to go over lest I lose your interest, Harry was awake and staring at the wolf queen Lucy(Aela from Skyrim) and a vampire called Nox (look at Nocturnal from skyrim).

"They were right, Nox. He really is a hybrid." Lucy said.

"Bloody...That's not just a hybrid, that is Harry Potter!" Nox said, astonished.

"Why was he abused by muggles then!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This looks like the work of Dumbledore if I ever saw it." Nox sneered.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, a bit confused about the slight on one of the most popular light wizards.

"I mean, who was the one who had the prophecy? Dumbledore. Who was the one who has guardianship over orphans? Dumbledore. Finally, who was reported to have wards and instruments set up around this neighborhood to "protect the muggles"? Dumbledore." Nox replied.

"You mean he did this on purpose, oh yeah, get up kid, superior senses and all that." Lucy said.

"Dangit, I was hoping to hear more." Harry murmurred to the amusement of Nox.

"We are gonna get along just fine." Nox said with a kind of sadistic laugh.

"Come on kid, we'll teach you the ropes of being one of us." Lucy said, temporarily forgetting her new hatred of Dumbledore in favor of helping the new member of her pack to adjust to his new settings.

**Done for now. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because I am bored and no one is coming out with chapters quick enough for my tastes, here is my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. I do, however, own any Ocs or attacks that I make up on my own!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few years since that point of time, and Harry had become one of the pack leaders.

Also, as a hybrid was extremely rare and his sons were very powerful, Harry was required by law to take multiple mates for him. Harry had chosen Lucy and Nox as his first mates due to his associations with them and the fact that they were friends with each other.

Naturally, the pack of wolves and vampires were pleased with the choice due to the political implications of the act. The act had caused the fusing of the two tribes, something that they had wanted for a good amount of time but couldn't in the past due to some complications.

Harry often went on regency missions for the pact due to the fact that he was one of the leaders and one of the strongest in the pack, despite his young age.

Harry could also perform wandless magic and could use silent spell casting. He had picked up swordplay, dueling, fencing, and strategy from many different cultures while he went on his trip, making it impossible to predict what he was going to do in battle.

Harry had also made changes to the pack's leadership. He made it so that the pack had to go by majority rule and the stronger people, physically, not politically, ruled for the benefit of the pack instead of the person.

Many of the elders had been displeased with the change but grudgingly accepted it since Harry was too strong for them to face. They had tried to oppose him on several different fronts, such as the new taxes that he had imposed in order to help limit the economic power of the elders and help the poor of the house.

The schools had also changed and had taught more so that the children were more battle ready than they had been before. Harry wasn't attending normal school due to the fact that he was too powerful as well as the fact that he would be an open target in the school.

Harry yawned as he got out of bed for the next day after he had completed his mission. He was dead tired due to all that he had to do on the last mission. He ended up having to jump through several hoops to get in with the Patil patron.

Harry had ended up with two betrothal contracts to the patron's daughters in return for Patil's allegiance to the pack.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on his window. He looked up to see a black owl.

Harry opened the window and took the letter from the owl and closed the window so that the owl couldn't leave while he was writing his response.

Harry, of course, responded that he needed some incentive to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, that incentive came in the form of a wizard from Hogwarts.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Greetings," Harry responded.

"I have heard that you do not think that magic exists?" McGonagall questioned.

"That is not the problem at all," Harry corrected.

"Then what is the problem?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know why I should go." Harry responded in an even tone.

McGonagall was taken aback by this. Not believing in magic was something that she could understand; however, not wanting to go when he believed in magic was just impossible.

"What are your reasons for not going?" McGonagall shot back.

"I have an important duty to the clan; I am one of the leaders of it and am often employed to go out of the country." Harry answered.

McGonagall was surprised that someone who looked like they were 11 could be employed as a leader of a clan.

"Hogwarts will work with this unusual situation in order to help you." McGonagall replied.

"What are the reasons that I should go?" Harry asked her.

"Hogwarts is the premier school of magic and has the largest library in Europe." McGonagall answered proudly.

"The library is a little incentive, but, why should I go when I have already learned magic?" Harry questioned.

"Hogwarts teaches refined courses that focus on lesser known topics in its latter years." McGonagall said.

Harry then sat down and thought for a bit, on one hand, he would get to learn even more magic and make political allies, on the other hand, Dumbledore was there and he would be more restricted.

"I'll do it if you swear an oath that I am allowed to leave Hogwarts at any time that I need to." Harry said.

McGonagall grudgingly swore the oath.

"I shall see you at the feast." McGonagall said as she apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since then and Harry was on the train reading his textbooks and several other books, or so it would seem.

Harry was deep in thought about other things and was making a list of things to do at Hogwarts over the year. His eidetic memory was at work so he could sort out the information later. The list was…

Make allies

Show off my skill and up my pack's standings

Make a map of Hogwarts

Find a way around wards of Hogwarts

Be the best in the year

Get unrestricted access to the library

Study wards of Hogwarts

Find ways in and out of Hogwarts undetected

Annoy Dumbledore

Make Dumbledore's life miserable

That was pretty much what Harry had on his list at the moment, but he was trying to increase it to include other items of lesser importance.

Harry was brought out of his books by the opening of his compartment.

In the compartment came a red haired boy with dirt on his nose. The boy was kind of skinny and Harry could just tell that he was going to be a problem in the future due to his aura.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" The boy asked.

"I highly doubt that everywhere else is full. There are probably tons of compartments further down the train, I haven't even seen you walk by once." Harry said with a snort at the boy's obvious lie.

The boy, Harry now started deciding to call him an idiot, took this as a sign for him to sit down and start talking about the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

The boy then asked a really rude question. "Can I see your scar? How does it feel to have all the fame?"

Harry then snapped. "Leave now if you value your life. I am not afraid of killing you, and there are no witnesses around to protect you."

With that, the red haired idiot stood up as quickly as possible and ran from the compartment.

Harry just snorted out, "Wimp," before going back to reading his book, having finished the mental schedule.

Harry hadn't read for five minutes before another unwelcome interruption came in through the door, albeit more polite then the red haired idiot had been.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The girl explained.

Harry then answered, "No, I haven'. But, why don't you try asking the prefects or head boys and girls to give you some help with the toad. I believe the spell is accio and then you say whatever the toad's name is."

The girl just blinked before saying, "Thank you," and leaving him alone in the compartment once again.

Harry decided that In order to avoid any more unwelcome interruptions that he was going to put up a notice me not charm on the door as well as a locking charm on the door in order to read in peace.

Harry was able to read several of his textbooks in the span of a couple hours with the help of his eidetic memory. He was a bit shocked at how easy some of the spells were, he had already learned more than half of them. The potions textbook appeared to be a joke, not even mentioning some of the ingredients or even going into the properties that the different ingredients had for their uses and for the students and potion master hopefuls to use.

Harry scowled as soon as he saw that the harder classes only started in third year and weren't even available during the first and second years.

His scowl grew deeper as soon as he saw that there were no clubs at Hogwarts at this period of time. He would have to rectify that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Harry got to Hogwarts, he was completely disenchanted with the prospect of going to the school. The school didn't even offer classes like politics or economics like the werewolf schools did.

Harry supposed that he would give the school the benefit of the doubt for the moment, but if it didn't shape up, he was withdrawing the next year.

Harry was even more shocked that with all of the magic that he could feel at Hogwarts, the best that the school could do was use rickety old wooden boats. Several students even fell in a few minutes after they had gotten onto the boats.

Harry was scowling even more once he reached the castle due to the rain that prevented him from even reading his books on the way here. The trip was fifteen minutes of doing nothing, after all, and he hated being bored.

Harry briefly wondered about what the ghosts were talking about when he overheard a conversation about a ghost named Peeves, but he didn't really care. Nor did he care about the Professor that came to talk to him lecturing the kids.

What interested Harry was the sorting hat. As soon as Harry heard what it was designed to do he snorted.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?" The deputy headmistress asked with pursed lips.

"Yes, this method of sorting is the stupidest way that I have ever heard." Harry announced loudly, which caused the whole room to explode in anger that he had just mocked a thousand year old tradition.

"Explain, now," Dumbledore stated angrily.

"It divides the people up based on their minds. It means that people will be placed with people just like them. That could be assumed a good thing, and it probably would have been a thousand years ago, but right now, there are actual studies with proof that show dividing them up based on characteristics is not a good idea. It leads to intolerance of difference and people trying to force their views on others." Harry finished.

Everyone fell silent as they digested the information that Harry had fed them.

"Ha! Finally someone speaks up about it!" The sorting hat yelled out.

The staff and students just blinked as Dumbledore asked the hat, "What do you mean?"

"I've read the minds of most of them here and I can tell you that the students do exactly what the kid is telling us they do. They have become intolerant and completely satisfied with not branching out to other areas. The founders created the four houses based on their best traits, meaning that the sorting is based on the ability of the student to follow this trait. However, the students end up overlooking the fact that they need to focus on the other traits as well." The hat said.

"What do you suggest that we do then?" Dumbledore asked the hat.

The hat focused and thought for a few seconds before figuring something out. "Try disbanding the sorting for the first years and change the table arrays. This will force the kids to interact with each other and ultimately grow the other traits."

"What will we do about the dormitories and classes though?" Flitwick asked.

"Divide it up into three different groups by name and ask Hogwarts to create three new towers that are separate from the other towers; this way that the school will be able to use this strategy without any outside interference, or if there is any, severely limit the interference." The hat suggested.

Dumbledore mulled over the idea in his head for a bit before deciding to go with the sorting hat's suggestion of dividing the houses up by name and having the school create three new towers.

Dumbledore finally said, after minutes of thought, "I agree with the sorting hat's decision on this matter."

The first year feast went pretty uneventful after that, since the hall was very quiet. Not even the school song could get out the seriousness of the situation.

After the first years went to the new towers and found out where they would be, it was near curfew but not close enough to stop Harry from making a trip to the Headmaster's office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster asked.

"I wanted to know if you would be the club advisor for some new clubs that I am thinking of making." Harry answered.

"What clubs are those?" The Headmaster questioned.

"Politics, economics, writing, mind arts, dueling, sword play, fencing, magical creatures, warding, arithmacy, enchanting, dark arts, and light magic." Harry finished.

"Why Dark arts?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Because they are severely misunderstood thanks to the ministry." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said.

"The dark arts classification is anything that causes harm to the opponent, the true dark arts classification is spells that were born out of the ill intent of the casters soul." Harry answered. "Under the ministry classification, a number of useful offensive spells have become illegal."

Dumbledore mulled the idea over for a bit before asking a question. "Will you be teaching the students the actual dark arts?"

"Of course! If they know what they are and what it takes to use them, many of them will shy away from using them later in life. Also, if they do use the dark arts or are good at them, they will not fall into the insanity that Dark Arts causes due to their knowledge of the situation." Harry explained once he saw Dumbledore's enraged face.

Dumbledore slowly thought the idea over and had to admit the idea had a great deal of merit. "I will agree to all of these clubs, but when will they take place?" Dumbledore finally asked, going straight to the heart of the problem that he thought the club would have.

"The professors have seriously underestimated our capabilities, we only have one class a week, not even a full schedule, there is plenty of time to have clubs in there." Harry answered.

Dumbledore agreed that that would be a good idea and that the teachers truly did underestimate the first years. "I agree to the club ideas."

"Excellent," Harry said in a hissing voice before walking out of the room.

**A/N: I'm done! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Can anyone guess where the reference is in this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Hybrid Harry story. I know that you all have been waiting patiently for this next chapter and that you all have been reading my other stories while waiting for this! So, here it is, without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Warnings: Bashing, abuse**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or any of the attacks in this story, except for the stuff that I create.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been about a month since Harry had entered Hogwarts, and the first problem had come up.

Unsurprisingly, the conflict had been from Professor Snape.

I say unsurprisingly because Harry and him had been at odds since the first day that Harry had had potions with him as the potions master.

Not only was he the most incompetent teacher that Harry had ever seen, he also went out of his way to cause trouble with anyone that he could outside of his house, and he constantly put down Harry's family and himself.

Harry had turned in several potions and gotten failing grades on all of them, but, Harry had sent these same potions to experts and found that they gave him a perfect on them and some even said that he was better than they could ever do.

Harry was angered at that, but decided that this wasn't that important for him.

No, what was the breaking point was today.

"Potter, think that you're better than all of us?" Snape scowled.

"No, I believe that's your job." Harry said while focusing on his work.

Snape walked away before giving one of his students a dangerous agreement.

The student then flung the ingredient into one of the student's potions and caused a massive explosion.

"Idiot boy, however, I suppose that you aren't all to blame, Potter was the one who threw that." Snape said with a smirk.

"I think that you should get your mind checked." Harry stated. "I saw that you gave that ingredient to the student, and even if you didn't you are obviously at fault for this."

Snape snarled and said, "I'll see you expelled for this!"

"No, you won't. Law enforcement has to authorize every expulsion, and you don't want to face those with your 'bad decisions.' Do you?" Harry asked.

"Detention, Potter!" Snape scowled.

Harry scowled right back at him.

And that was where this situation had brought them.

Harry had just gotten a page that his pack was being attacked and was about to rush out.

"Don't forget about your detention, Mr. Potter." Snape smirked.

Harry then gave him the finger and left.

Snape scowled and stormed off at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry rushed to the floo and went to his pack, ignoring the teacher's attempts to stop him.

Harry rushed and killed the first person that he saw attacking his pack before turning around and dodging a cut from someone behind.

Harry turned and was pissed at who he saw.

"Elder Narash! What is the meaning of this atrocity?" Harry yelled.

"I have always hated the way that you have taken power from the clan, and that is why I have invited another tribe to take over. I have even been invited into the government already!" The elder said in absolute madness.

Harry scowled and rushed to take off the elder's head. The elder ducked, but couldn't avoid the other arm that swung rapidly about, trying to take off his head.

The elder's head was flung off and then Harry rushed to defeat the rest of the tribe that was invading.

Harry finally caught up with the rest of his tribe and said, "What's the damage to our pack?"

"We've been cut down by a lot and they almost managed to take down the two queens, but they managed to survive. They are currently in the back waiting for you." A wolf said.

Harry rushed to the back and saw his two wives.

Harry embraced them.

"What's the matter?" Harry comforted Nox.

"The pack has been totally destroyed. There is no one but us left." Lucy said.

"What about Dune or Grey." Harry said, shocked.

"They died in the first wave." Nox cried.

Harry's eye flashed and he said, "Do you know who did this?"

Nox nodded and kept crying.

"Who was it?" Harry urged.

"Fenrir Greyback, the so-called ultimate werewolf." Lucy said sadly.

"What do we do now?" Nox asked.

"We do the only thing we can do." Harry said, later on when he addressed the rest of the pack.

"We move on and we rebuild! We do not forget the past, but we keep it with us and use it to propel us forward. Into whatever awaits inside of the future!" Harry said.

The whole crowd roared with approval at that.

Harry nodded and headed back to his room for some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry flooed back to Hogwarts the next morning.

"Where were you last night?" Dumbledore demanded as Snape sneered.

"Out, my pack needed me, and I went." Harry said as his eyes flashed.

"When you were supposed to be serving a well-deserved punishment with Snape?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, please, enough with the act, Snape probably set this up with his buddy Greyback." Harry sneered.

Snape scowled and immediately went for his wand.

Dumbledore looked disapproving as he said, "I am afraid that I am going to have to revoke your come and go as you please policy."

Harry bristled and said, "With all due respect, which is another way of saying none at all, I don't care about any of your bull and I will not have it revoked."

Dumbledore grew angered and said, "Maybe some time away from those monsters will do you some good."

Harry snarled and headed right for the throat, or at least that was the cover that he used as he rushed to the floo to get through.

Dumbledore fell for it and was unable to stop Harry in time.

Harry headed through the floo immediately and didn't even look back as he rushed through and closed the floo from the other side.

"We need to hurry and leave." Harry gasped out.

**Done with this chapter! How do you like it?**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
